


Belong

by 0Alexias0



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Includes weather, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 13:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14498019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0Alexias0/pseuds/0Alexias0
Summary: A story about you. Yes, you! The one reading this summary right now.





	Belong

_You adjust the radio frequency. Or your car radio. Or your earphones. Headphones. Phones. Whatever it is._

_You fidget as the radio buzzes or your phone buffers._ Come on _, you think. You_ need _to listen._

_You glare accusingly at the rudely slow connection._

But of course, this isn’t actually what you’re doing _right now_ at this very moment, no. Right now, you are reading a transformative work of literary fiction online. But _reading_ said transformative work of fiction is making you imagine or even remember the scenario described just a paragraph earlier. And, coincidentally, you are imagining that scenario right now. So let’s focus on that.

The pesky loading icon finally disappears, and you breathe out a sigh of relief.

“The sunrise and sunsets are noisy, but the moon sings enchanting lullabies through the night. Don’t listen too closely, or you might never wake up again. Welcome, to Night Vale.”

The familiar voice washes over your ears. And as that music plays it sounds like mysterious lights and eyes watching from the darkness. You lean back to your pillow (or car seat, or sofa) and close your eyes.

He goes through the community calendar, the horoscopes, the news, and gushes over his husband. And you listen, like you always do. Soon he announces the weather, and a familiar song that you’ve never heard before began.

The [weather](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7UHDx8Q8sB8). 

You wonder how this little town became so important to you. It’s such a faraway place. So, so far away from you. And yet you tucked it close to you. Not in a physical sense, but in a warm, loving, metaphorical sense.

The weather ends, and suddenly you wonder how much time had passed. Based on clocks and timers, it would only be logical if it had lasted around four minutes. And yet it felt like hours whenever you let your mind wander far enough. Funny how that does and doesn’t work.

But as the radio host starts speaking again, you are once again whisked again into that curious, strange, and far away town.

“Welcome back, listeners,” he says.

And it feels like home.

“Now, an update on our current ongoing news. Some of you Night Vale citizens are still _out there_. Because of the whole Huntokar and matryoshka realities incident we had a few months back, some of you are still trapped and or misplaced in other realities. Now, I don’t know how this broadcast is able to reach you, or in what form it takes in your reality, but please know that we are _still trying_. Me and Carlos and the Sheriff’s Secret Police and everyone else are working for a way to get you back here right now. Be patient, Lost Night Valeans. We will get you home.”

You smile and stare out your window. Or your car window. Or your ceiling. You feel sleepiness creeping up the backs of your eyelids. This little town has somehow became such a special thing to you, with all its angels and lights and endless mysteries and love. You realize…you miss the place.

“Stay tuned next for the sound of a storm outside and something neither human nor animal creeping round your house.”

Slowly you drift into the realm of sleep, into a dream filled with hooded figures, whispering forest, and miles upon miles of empty wastelands as the sun watches all.

“But until then, our dear lost citizens. Goodnight, Night Vale.”

And you fall asleep right as he says his farewell.

“Good night.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> First work on AO3, blah blah, etc etc
> 
> Weather was Song Bird, by Crash Test Dummies from their album Ooh La La.


End file.
